Birthday OneShot!
by Angels4Ever101
Summary: Everyone forgets Joy's birthday because of Nina. What will happen to Joy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Joy's POV**

****I was walking to Anubis House after school. I had to stay over to 'help' but I knew that they were only having a surprise party for me. They've done it for 9 years. When I got there I couldn't say I was surprised until I read he banner said 'Happy Birthday Nina!'.

"Oh Joy there you are!" Patricia said relieved "Can you help me ice the cake?"

I stood there shocked knowing they forgot my birthday. I let a few tears flow before weakly saying

"Sure"

They set it up perfectly even better than all of mine combined. I put on a frown and ran into the bathroom so they wouldn't see my tears. I let tears flow until I realized my make-up was ruined.

"Joy hurry up! Nina's going to be here any minute!" Patricia yelled.

I finished my make-up and walked out with my hair covering my face.

Nina walked in and everyone yelled

"Surprise!"

"Awww" she said as she got a group hug.

She was wearing a floral dress with matching white pumps. I know it wouldn't look good on me but she looked amazing.

"Time for cake!" Amber squealed

I looked over at the cake and saw chocolate ice cream cake. Everyone knew I hated chocolate and ice cream cake.

"Uhh I don't like this kind of cake you guys know that" I said but they didn't even hear me. They were obsessing about Nina's birthday wish while they started eating the cake. I couldn't eat it so I took out my phone and checked for text messages from my Dad.

_No new messages_

__I stood there while Mara said

"We should get started on the presents!"

"Oooh! Me first!" Amber squealed in my ear.

Amber held up her pink wrapped present and gave it to Nina. It was a light blue bracelet with a diamond in the shape of a heart.

"Oh my gosh Amber! How did you afford this?!" Nina nearly screamed

"Daddy gave me the money"

"Of course" everyone said.

Everyone continued their gifts. They were usually clothes.

Then it was Fabian's turn. He held almost the same thing as Amber but a necklace with Fabina engraved in the heart.

"How did you afford this Fabian?" Nina asked

"I worked as a tutor/babysitter for 7 months." Fabian replied.

Nina burst into tears of joy. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer I ran into my room and cried.

It was all about her. I just cried and the headline for tomorrow was

'**_Rich 17 year-old girl commits suicide the day after her birthday'_**


	2. Patricia's Reaction

**Even though I said this was a oneshot. I got a few reviews saying to make another chapter so here it is! I'm doing a different chapter for each student's reaction.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters._**

**_Patricia's POV_**

I stared blankly at the news. How could I forget my best friend's birthday? I ran off letting a few tears flow. I can't believe what happened. Joy was my best friend. I ran to my room and saw a piece of paper that said

_Dear Patricia,_

_We were best friends, what happened to that? One semester I was away. ONE SEMESTER! That was all it took to replace me with her. You were the last person I would have expected to to forget me. One minute I was enjoying my life with you and Fabian. The next everyone forgot me for the new american. The one time I thought everyone would remember me, my brithday. Nobody did, all I had was a cupcake from Trudy. Thanks a lot for that._

_ -Joy :(_

_P.S. remember how that used to be a smiley face?^_


	3. Fabian's Reaction

**Fabian's POV**

****I stood there blankly wondering how I could forget her birthday. I don't understand how I could have forgotten her. I ran to my room not knowing she left a note for me which said

_Dear Fabian,_

_I know now that you love Nina not me. But I still couldn't believe you forgot me, Joy. I can't even live up to my name anymore, so I pretend. I know you gave Nina an amazing present but you didn't even give me a single thing. You were the one who knew everything about me, even more than my best friend I mean ex-best friend._

_ -Joy:(_

_P.S. I don't even know how you remember my name anymore._


	4. Nina's Reaction

**_I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters._**

* * *

I just don't believe what happened. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. The headline just keeps replaying in my head. Before I knew what I was doing I ran upstairs, into my room, and started crying. I threw my head into the pillow and when I stopped sobbing I saw a note that said

_Dear Nina,_

_I know you. You're an amazing person. That's why I know what you would be doing now sobbing. This isn't your fault at all. Just everyone else's. I figured you would be finished sobbing by the time you read this note. I left my wallet to you. My father died a few weeks ago but nobody knew because nobody cared. My dad left his money to me and now I'm leaving it to you. I left it in a secret place where nobody else would find it. Remember the mystery?_

_ -Joy:)_

_P.S. For everyone else it's a :( _

__After reading that note I felt an urge to cry again but I know Joy wouldn't want me to. I went into Joy's room and prayed from my heart and soul.


End file.
